


A Lover's Question

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2004-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of Remus and Sirius' wedding. Pure fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Summer of 1976 (between 5th and sixth year)

The last three minutes were one of the longest moments in the young life of Sirius Black. He looked around the room he was sitting, he just did not want to look up to the face of the man, who wouldn't reply to his request. He was sitting in old but comfy chair in front of a just as old desk. There were bookcases everywhere filled with all kind of papers and documents, it looked liked it contained centuries of information. It probably did, Sirius thought to himself.

The elder man was sitting behind the desk. The sunlight, which was coming from the windows behind the man, was playing with the man's features. It made him look milder, younger and more problems free. 'Just like my Remy'. It still amazed Sirius how much his love looked like his father, the same golden hair, the same shy but oh so sweet smile, his nose, his hair everything was the same. The only real difference Sirius noted was the eyes. The eyes of the man sitting in front of him were a dark kind of brown, while the colour eyes of his beloved were amber, which turned almost yellow when the full moon was approaching. But even the eyes held something in common, they both showed the ever enduring worries, pain and quilt.

For Relius Lupin, it was the knowledge his son was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it. After al these years he still felt that he had failed his son. It was his duty as a father to protect his son and he failed that job miserably, or so he thought. Remus Lupin's biggest fear was that he might conflict his curse on someone else, or perhaps even killing him or her. It was a fear that night after night gave him nightmares. It was something that Sirius had learned to deal with. After a nightmare Sirius would hold him close, whispering soothing words, they would remain that way until they both fell asleep, long after Remus stopped trembling.

Sirius focused his attention on the man again, hoping he would speak soon. He knew he shouldn't be as nervous as he was. What really mattered was what his mate would say, not his father. But Sirius was raised tradionally, his entire life he was told to go to the father first. That his parents were talking about a girl not a boy, was just technicality.

Finally he spoke. "You want to marry my son?"

"Yes Sir"

"Can I ask why?"

Sirius was losing his patience. He just wanted an answer, but it looked like he was going to be given the third degree first. 'I have to do this right, I can't fuck this up'

"Sir, I love Remus. I love him more than the world, he is my world. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I understand you love him, mister Black, but why so soon. You do realise my son is only 15 years old, he's not even old enough to get married."

"I know that we are young, Sir. But as you know Remus and I are already mated. We have a life bond, that can't be broken. Our relationship is so much stronger than that of most humans. And that is something that won't change. It doesn't matter we're young; if we were older things would still be the same. I would still love the way I do now and Remus would still love me as he does now."

"Than why not wait, if your bond is so strong, than why not wait until you both are older. If you really love each other you can wait."

Sirius lost his patience. He leapt off the chair and starting pacing around the room. He raised his voice, just to the point that he was nearly shouted, but not quite yet.

"I don't want to wait. Why you ask? Because Remus is scared. He doesn't admit it, but he is scared. Did he tell you about the boggart? No? Two months ago we were planning a prank and we came across a boggart. As you know a boggart shows you your biggest fear. Do you know what it became with Remus? Me, it became me, telling him that I didn't love him, that I never did and that I was leaving him. Remus's biggest fear is that I'm going to leave him! That is why I want to marry him. I want to show Remus that I love him and that I will never leave him. I want for Remus to stop being afraid. That is why I want to marry Remus now, as I see it the sooner we get married the sooner Remus stops being afraid."

Sirius was close to tears. He never planned to loose control like that. He was sure that he had blown it completely. Soon Mr Lupin would open his mouth saying that he wasn't right for his son and that he should stay away. Not that that was going to stop him. But he knew that his fathers' opinion means a lot to Remus. So you can say that Sirius was more than a little surprised when Relius stood from his chair, with huge smile and embraced Sirius like a lost son.

"Wh-what?" Sirius could barely manage to say.

"I'm sorry I put you through this Sirius, I just had to see if you were genuine. I see that you love my son as much as he loves you."

Relief washed over Sirius and he was slowly returning to the cocky, fun loving prankster he was. "Yes I do. Does this mean I have you're permission?"

"You have more that my permission, you have my blessing."

"You have no idea how worried I was, Sir. I was sure you were going to say that I had to leave your home and Remus."

"Please call me Relius. If you are going to become my son-in-law, I don't want you calling me Sir al the time"

With a huge grin he said, "Thank you Relius"

"You are quite welcome. In fact there is something I want to show you. If you will follow me Sirius."

Relius was leading Sirius out of the office, through a long hallway, to the staircase. There they walked down the stairs, passing various wizard and muggles paintings. Most of them were of Remus' ancestors.

"How did you get away from Remus, without him noticing?"

Sirius was sunken deep in his own thought and it took him a few moments to realise that Relius asked him a question. "Oh, he was reading a new book and I told him that I was going to do a little scooping around. To be honest I think he was glad to be rid of me."

"Ah yes, Remus and his books."

They stopped in front a painting of a young knight. He was currently brewing his horse.

"Where are we Relius?" Sirius asked the elder man.

"This is sir Henry" Relius pointed to the knight "he is the gate keeper to the fault where we keep the family jewels. We keep most of the money and jewels at Gringotts. But some of the jewels have been in the Lupin family for more that a 1000 years and some just have a special meaning to us, so we try to keep them as close a possibly."

The knight spotted the two men and turned to them. "Hello Mr Lupin" He looked at Sirius for a while, trying to figure out how to approach him. Finally he settled with, 'young man'.

"Hello, sir Henry, how are you doing?"

"I'm just fine, thank you for asking. What can I do for you?"

"Young Mr Black and I seek entrance to the fault. The password is 'chocolate frogs'."

"As you seek." Sir Henry opened the door to reveal a large dark room. Relius entered and Sirius followed.

"Ignito" with the spell, the four torches in the room lit. The room wasn't that big. With both Relius and Sirius in the room, there was hardly any room to move. Standing against the two sideway walls were two cupboards with what most be over a hundred small drawers.

"Sirius this is where we keep our most precious jewels. Now for what I'm looking for..."

"Relius, what exactly are we looking? Why are we here?"

"Patient my boy, patient."

Relius started looking through several of the drawers, until he finally found what he was looking for. Relius turned to Sirius holding a beautiful golden box. The box was about 2 inch long in all ways. The Lupin family weapon was on it, which contained of a wolf, a crown, a sceptre and a sword. And the box was decorated with pearls and rubies. Relius gave the box to Sirius.

Sirius was awed at the beauty of the box. It was the prettiest box he had ever seen, but he didn't understand why Relius had given it to him. "Relius it is beautiful, but wha-"

Before Sirius could finish the sentence, Relius opened the box to reveal a ring. The entire ring was covered with countless of small diamonds, all of them sparkling in the light of the torches.

For the first time in his life Sirius was speechless over an object. It was only with Remus that he was sometimes lost in words. Yet this small ring was so beautiful, so perfect that he didn't know what to say.

"This is the Lupin family engagement ring. When, 350 years ago, marriages between the same sex was legalized in the wizard world, the family created this ring as an engagement ring for the homosexual members of the family. Every Lupin who has been engaged to another male has worn this ring. The ring is charmed in a way that it cannot be harmed and automatically fits whoever is wearing the ring. I'm given this to you, Sirius, so you can give it to Remus."

"Thank you, Si- Relius. Thank you so much. This will mean so much to Remus. And the ring is...I mean wow. It's almost worthy to be carried by Remus. Again, thank you."

"Now that you have a ring. When are you going to ask him?"

"Christmas, I'm going to ask him on Christmas."


	2. Proposing

Christmas 1976 (sixth year)

It was the night before Christmas and Sirius Black was so nervous that he couldn't sleep. Tomorrow morning he was going to ask the most important question in his life, tomorrow morning he was going to ask the man he loved to marry him. The same man now sleeping soundly in his arms. He had everything planned out. He had made sure that his best friends and dorm mates Peter Pettigrew and James Potter went home for Christmas break. And than had convinced his love to stay at school for Christmas. Which was a task al together, he had to use the best puppy eyes he could come up with and even had to ask for help from Remus' father and brothers to him convince him to stay. But it in the end it had al worked out, Remus and Sirius had the dorm all for themselves and as far as Sirius knew Remus' didn't have a clue.

He looked at the man, who was still more a boy than a man, in his arms and couldn't stop grinning like fool. In every way Remus was enchanting, the light brown hair that was falling over his eyes, the sensual mouth slightly open, the waxing moonlight from the window made his already fair skin lighter, to the point he looked like an fallen angel. 'My fallen angel.'

Sirius knew he had to get some sleep, if everything went according to plan and Remus would say yes, he didn't think that he would be granted much sleep. Sirius' smile broadens at the thought. But accepting that he wouldn't fall asleep in the next couple hours, he decided to watch his lover instead.

When Sirius opened his eyes, to be greeted by early morning sun, Sirius realised that, surprisingly, he **had** fallen asleep. Instead of Remus lying next to him there was a note.

Sirius,

Merry Christmas. You were still asleep so I decided to take a quick shower. I won't be long.

Love,

Remus

Sirius grinned he knew his love to well. With Remus gone he had time to make the final arrangements. He worked as fast as he could putting everything in place. To the ordinary eye the dorm looked the same as ever, but if one knew where the look, they'd be surprised. Sirius just hoped Remus would be to wrapped up in opening his gifts to notice anything. He was just back in his bed when Remus entered the dorm. Hair a bit damped, but fully dressed.

Remus walked over to Sirius and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "Merry Christmas love, sleep well?"

Now came the hard part for Sirius. He had to try hard not to grin like an idiot all the time and make Remus believe it was just another Christmas. "Just fine, merry Christmas Moony."

"Did you start unpacking?" Remus asked Sirius. 'Like I had time for that'

"No, I haven't. I was waiting for you"

Remus was surprised; Sirius never waited about anything when it came to Christmas. Next to his birthday it was his favourite day and normally started talking about this day, the moment his birthday was over. Thinking about Sirius, he had been acting funny for the past couple of days. Remus made a note to himself to talk about it later with Sirius.

"Let's start than, shall we. Ah, here you go this is one for you, from James."

It was something they agreed to do. They would give each other the different presents, instead of just taking them. Even if Remus thought Sirius would be too impatient.

"What did he give you, padfoot?"

"Give me time to unwrap will you?" He said teasingly. "It's a new broom repair kit. Great, I needed that."

"This is from your father" Sirius picked up a heavy package and handed it to Remus. "Let me guess, new books."

It was indeed new books. "Can I see, Remy? Advanced defence against the dark arts, the ultimate guide for the new auror. Famous wizards and witches throughout the ages, an understanding in their minds. Muggles urban legends and the wizard truth behind it. Geez, Moony decided you wanted some light reading did you."

"Its very interesting reading, SIRIUS." Remus never liked it when his friends teased him about his love for books.

In the mean while Sirius was trying real hard not to kick himself on the head. He wanted this day to be perfect and the last thing he wanted to do was make Remus upset. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean that" Sirius took no chance and showed Remus his famous puppy eyes. Soon Remus began smiling and they resumed unpacking their gifts.

Four books, two sweaters, 3 punk records and a lot of candy further, there were only two packages left. "Sirius this is for you, from me." The last part was said a bit shyly, Remus never liked to talk about himself. Sirius took the small package and unwrapped it. "Oh my god Remus. All game tickets to the world cup Quiditch in Ireland. How did you get these? They must have cost a fortune! Prime seats too. This is absolutely fantastic"

Remus was glowing of happiness. He figured Sirius would like them, but he was still a bit insecure. But judging from Sirius' reaction, he was happy with his gift. "They really weren't that hard to come by, I have connections you know. And the tickets were a bargain." Sirius looked at Remus disbelieving. "They were, really."

"Thank you love, they are great" Sirius leaned over and took Remus' face in his hand. He brushed lightly over Remus' lips, before planting a more affirmative kiss. He snuck his tongue out to seek entrance, which Remus gladly gave. They kissed passionately for several minutes before breaking apart, leaving each other breathless.

"My gift is a surprise, Remy-love. I hope you don't mind, but I have to blindfold you" "A surprise where I have to be blindfolded. Isn't it a bit early to be all kinky, love? It's not even 10 o'clock," Remus said with a (fake) husk and seducing voice.

Sirius certainly loved Remus' sexy and kinky side, but it was neither the time nor the place. "It's nothing like that, I just have to do something and you can't see it yet. Please."

"Sure love. It's not anything disgusting is it?"

"Nope, wait here."

Sirius came back with a red silken scarf. "Close your eyes" Remus did as told and gently Sirius covered his eyes with the scarf. "It won't take long, promise."

All Remus could hear were faint rustling and the muttering of various spells. After 3 minutes Sirius came back and removed the scarf. Blindfolded, Remus was half-hearted convinced that Sirius was setting him up with something. He would open his eyes to see-, well he didn't know what he would see. But what he didn't expect to see was the room to be covered with different flowers. The floor and both their beds were covered with rose pedals. On the pillars of all four of the beds were plants with the most exquisite flowers. Remus saw something falling from the ceiling like rain only it wasn't water. It were golden sparks, looking up he could see that the entire ceiling was covered with these sparks and slowly they fell to the floor. The sparks covered the room and the two boys in a beautiful golden light.

"Siri-" Remus was so awed; he was barely able to say anything.

Sirius walked to Remus and put a finger on his lips. "Shh, I want to say something and I need you to let me talk." Remus just nodded.

Sirius walked to another part of the room to pick up the last package. "This is my gift for you."

With trembling fingers Remus took the package and slowly opened it. What he found was a 4 cubic inch mahogany box. Remus was a bit confused, he wasn't sure what he expected, but that wasn't it. Sirius noticed his boyfriend's confusion. "Open it"

Remus opened it, to find a golden box. He recognized it immediately. The box and what he believed was in the box, belonged to his family. His father had showed him this box and the ring that belongs with it to Remus, when he told his father that he was gay. His father had said that he hoped that one day Remus might be so lucky to carry this ring.

He took the golden box out of the wooden box. When he opened the golden box he saw that there was indeed a ring inside.

Sirius was closely following Remus' reaction to his gift. He thought that he could write an entire book on the emotion that was playing on his mate's features. He saw confusion and shock, but what he saw mostly was love and expectation. When Remus finally opened the golden box he seated himself on one knee in front of Remus. With his two hands he took Remus' free hand and found enough courage to look up in his face. All his nervousness and mild doubt vanished when he saw his eyes. The only think he could see in those amber eyes was pure love.

"Remus, you know that I love very much. You are the singly most important thing in my life. You are my best friend, my lover and my mate. You are everything I ever looked for and more. You are the only one for me and you'll always be the only one. I know that when we mated it was for life. And that, when you gave yourself to me it was in body, heart and soul. I feel the same way, when we mated I gave myself to you completely. But I want you to know how much you mean to me, I want to **show** you how much you mean to me. I want to show the entire world that you belong to me and I belong to you."

Soft tears were falling from Remus' eyes, when Sirius asked him the most important question in his life.

"Remus Julius Lupin, will you marry me."

Beautiful amber eyes wide open and tears freely flowing he gave Sirius his one true answer: "Yes, Yes, YES, I'll marry you. Of course I will marry you. I love you too, so much."

Remus threw himself on Sirius neck and was kissing is neck, his cheek, his forehead, his nose and finally his mouth. Sirius pulled away long enough to get the diamond ring from the golden box and slip it on Remus' left hand ring finger.

This moment, this sight was something he was going to remember for the rest of his life. The tears of happiness in the eyes of his fiancé, a smile so genuine that it was astonishing, the perfect ring on Remus' long, elegant finger and it all being lightened up by the golden sparks still falling from the ceiling.

He was engaged. Better than that, he was engaged to the sweetest, funniest, most kind hearted, intelligent and beautiful person he had ever met.


	3. Bachelor Party

July 1977 

It was only two more days before the wedding. Before Remus Lupin and Sirius Black would declare their love for each other in front of the entire world. And Sirius couldn't wait until that day finally approached. Remus and himself had been dating since their 4th year and it was last year, in the summer of their 5th and 6th year that he decided to ask his lover to marry him. He had asked permission for Remus' hand in marriage to his father and he had happily obliged, even more so. He had given Sirius the Lupin family engagement ring and after Remus accepted, when he proposed last Christmas, he had offered to hold the wedding on the large estate the family possessed. 

Sirius was taking a stroll through the gardens in the summer afternoon sun. He hoped that the weather would remain this way for the next few days. The wedding was held in the gardens and rain could easily put a damper on the wedding. Luckily all the weather psychics and the muggle weather stations said that it would be dry. 

He was having his bachelor party tonight. Because of their mutual friends and the tradition that the couple to be married weren't allowed to attend the other ones party, they had decided to have two bachelor party's. Remus had his yesterday and tonight would be his turn. Even though he looked forward to it he didn't like the fact that it would be the second night in a row that they would spend apart. Remus came home at 6 AM still drunk and fell a sleep the moment he hit the bed. And he suspected that it would be the same for him. He briefly wondered how the guys could handle two bachelor party's in a row, but soon dismissed it. That was their business. He decided that he just wanted to have fun, even if his Remus wasn't going to be there. 

~+~ 

"Can some one tell me where we are going?" Sirius asked. Half an hour ago he was fetched from the mansion, blindfolded and now taking to who knows where. 

"No, we told you Sirius that that is a surprise. You just have to wait and see" That was his best man, James. 

"Can you at least tell me how much longer I'm going to be dragged by your sorry ass." 

"Stop whining Sirius, we are all ready here." He suspected that that voice belonged to Remus' older brother Remilus. 

The blindfold was taking from his eyes and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. When he could see, he noticed that they were standing in front of a muggle strip bar. 

"Thank gods that you are bi-sexual, Sirius. Last night we brought Remus here and he wasn't the least bit interested. He spent the entire time here talking to one of the strippers, about her child!" James said. 

"Yeah, I mean here you are with a dozen half naked girls and all he bloody did was talk." Peter commented. 

His brother-in-law Jeffrey proceeded. "We noticed he was bored out of his mind. We tried one those strip joints with men, but us straight lads couldn't last there for longer that 5 minutes. Eventually we settled with this nightclub. Refius and Remilus had to charm some of the ID carts so we could get in." 

"You better not bring us the same kind of troubles, Sirius, or we kill you. Remus drove us mad last night." 

"Don't worry" What Sirius actually wanted to say was, 'What else do you expect, you idiots, bringing Remus to a strip joint.' But he held back. 

The gang, existing of Sirius, James, Peter, Remus brothers Refius and Remilus, his sister's Mira muggle husband Jeffrey, his other sister's boyfriend Brent and his cousins Amis and Lontis, entered the bar. 

The bar was obvious a muggle one. There were about a dozen men watching the girl on the stage dancing and drinking beer out of a bottle. A waitress, barely dressed, approached them and showed him to a table. "Hey weren't you guys here yesterday" 

"Yup, we have two bachelor party's in row." Peter conveniently left out that it were for guys getting married to each other. 

"That you are still standing. I would think that it would have killed you. Anyway have fun" She left after noting down the drinks they wanted. 

"Now Sirius isn't this great. You have naked girls and beer, what else does a man need" Said Amis. 

~+~ 

The strip joint closed at 2 o'clock at night. The 9 young men left the bar completely drunk and barely able to walk. They tried to help each other standing, not that any of the men were any use, resulting in the fact that they kept falling all over each other. 

They were planning on searching for a nightclub still open and willing to let them in. But instead of that they ended up in park, with 3 bottles of whisky they bought, and settled with spending the rest of the evening half past out on the grass. 

Refius Lupin stood up and slowly tried to walk to where Sirius was sitting. 

"Mr Black" he said with a fake serious tone "as the eldest brother and the best man it is my duty to call upon your honour regarding your intentions of the youngest member of the Lupin household" 

Everyone cheered at the fact that he was still able to talk with normal words. Refius bowed to his audience and proceeded. 

"What do you have to say." Sirius tried standing up and after 2 attempts he stood. 

"I have nothing but the best intentions, Sir" with the word sir he clasped his ankles together and tried to stand completely straight, which of course he failed. "I love Remus very much and will do nothing to violate his honours. Expect, of course, to shag him senseless whenever I have the change, but that goes without saying." 

"Naturally." The both of them had to try very hard not to burst out in laugher like the other 7 of groups had. "I am very pleased to hear that your intentions are honourable, now lets drink on the up coming union." They opened a bottle of whisky and drank it half empty. 

"CHEERS" everyone said at once. 

"To Sirius and Remus may they live happily and long and have many opportunity's to fuck each others brains out." 

"TO SIRIUS AND REMUS" 

~*~ 

It was at 5 am that they somehow ended up back at mansion. Sirius strolled to Remus' rooms, which for the past few weeks had been dubbed as the canine quarters. He walked to the bedroom and laid down on the bed and, without taking his clothes off, fell asleep on the silken blankets. He didn't know that Remus had woken up by this. Didn't know that he had undressed him, had put him under the cover, crawled against him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Didn't hear the soft "I love you" whispered in his ear. But Sirius didn't need to hear that. He knew and would always know.


	4. The Wedding

It was the morning of the wedding. The couple's fear of rain had disappeared the moment that they looked out of the window. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the bright blue sky. Opening a window and a soft, but steady breeze could be felt, cooling the summer air.

Sirius and Remus had decided to ignore the tradition of spending their last night before the wedding apart. They had missed each other the previous 2 nights, during their bachelor party's, and couldn't even stand the idea of another night apart.

Remus stood in front the bedroom window. Looking at the men and women in the garden, who were busy making the final arrangements for the wedding. Sirius walked towards him and, from behind, wrapped his long and strong arms around the slim form of Remus.

"Good morning love" Sirius said, nuzzling Remus' hair.

Remus leaned back, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Good morning indeed. I can't believe that it's finally happening"

Sirius kissed the top of his head. "You happy?" He muttered.

"More than anything. Are you?"

"Hmmm, yes"

"Good, I hope you don't have second thoughts."

"Never. I have what I want, you."

Remus turned around in Sirius arms, facing him. "I love you"

"Love you too." They indulged in a long passionate kiss, which would have let to more if one of house elves hadn't interrupted.

"Ihh, sorry I interrupted sirs. But master Relius had asked me to see if you were awake. He told me to remind you that there is a wedding in less than 3 hours and that he needed a word with the both of you"

"Thank you, Bikki. Please tell my father that we will be down in a minute." Remus told the house elf with the kindest voice he could manage after being interrupted so abruptly.

"Yes sir" Bikki left as fast as she could leaving the soon to be married couple alone, once again.

"I guess we should get dressed then" Sirius said in disappointed voice.

"I guess. But remember, same time next morning, we will be off in some tropical place. Alone, naked and married." Remus winked his eyebrows seductively.

"If that is where we are going. I still can't believe that we let James arrange the honeymoon. He won't even tell us what to wear."

"Padfoot, I really don't think that we will wearing that much. Besides James' wanted to give us something special for the wedding. I think that we will get more than enough magical toasters already"

~+~

They got dressed in a hurry, the wedding robes and everything would be put on later, and went downstairs to one of the living quarters that Relius Lupin liked to spend the most time in. He was there, sitting in a big chair closest to the window. Next to him on the table stood a cup of steaming tea, going slowly cold. He seemed to be engrossed by the morning copy of the daily prophet, because he didn't notice the boys entering.

"Good morning, father"

At last he noticed them. He putted down the prophet and gave them both a big smile. "Good morning, boys. Did you both sleep well?"

"Just fine" Sirius answered.

"Fine father, you wanted to talk with the both of us?"

Sirius and Remus sat down on a couch nearby Relius. They snuggled a bit, Sirius' arms around Remus' waist and Remus' head resting on his shoulder.

"Ah yes, I just got an owl from Dumbledore. He'll be here in 30 minutes, I thought it would be best that you two at least looked responsible." Relius tried to look stern, but he couldn't help smiling. He was just so happy that his son had found someone who loved him, as much as this young, black haired prankster did. He was afraid that after the bite, Remus would never experience the joy of being in love, like he had experienced with his beloved Victoria.

"Us, not looking responsible, impossible." Sirius joked. When Sirius first met Relius he was very uncomfortable around him. He looked very much like his fiancé, but he had something that his lover did not have, or at least had not developed it just yet. Relius radiated power. In every movement he made, every word he said, every gesture he presented, you felt that this was a man with great power and with great wisdom. He was very much like Dumbledore in that way. But Relius had tried hard to make Sirius comfortable and they were now at a point that Sirius saw Relius as a second father.

~+~

It was an hour before the ceremony would start. Most of the guests had arrived and were chatting happily among themselves. Sirius' parents were trying very hard to convince one of his uncles not to get drunk until the reception. While Orion and Emily were a bit wary about their only son marrying a werewolf, they soon saw how happy they were together and had given the boys their blessing. Both of his sisters had proclaimed it as adorable, but after being attacked by hundred of feather pillows they had decided against ever saying that again.

Remus and Sirius were in different parts of the mansions, getting ready for wedding. Remus was in his room, accompanied by Lily and the fashion designer who had designed his wedding robe. The designer was a famous Italian witch, who was delighted to have been chosen to design the wedding robes, for what was considered the wedding of the year.

"Remus, I know that you are nervous, but could you please stand still for one second!" Francesca said, with a thick Italian accent. Remus stopped pacing around and looked at her with a shy apologetic smile. "Sorry." Francesca immediately resumed her work at perfecting her robe at Remus' waist. It has been this way for the past half hour. Francesca doing as much as possible in little time, while Remus kept pacing in the living area of his private quarters.

Finally Lily decided that it couldn't go on this way any longer. "Francesca could you leave us for a minute?" She left in a hurry, but not without complaining them that there was too much to do and to little time to do it.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" But he said it to fast for anyone to believe.

"Come on Remus I know you. The pacing, the fidgeting, you're not getting cold feet are you?"

"Me? No!"

"Than what is IT!!"

"I told y-" But he stopped when he saw the +look+ on Lily's face. He had only seen her use it a couple of times and all of them had been directed to James. Remus was convinced that she was practising the look, for any future children. Remus knew that when Lily gave you that look, you better do what she says.

Remus said down on the near by couch, Lily sat next to him. "It's just... I'm not sure why I'm acting this way. It's not cold feet. I love Sirius and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I guess that...that up until this point a part of me was convinced that Sirius didn't really love me. That he was going to turn around screaming and leave me. I really thought that, but that-. I guess that I'm finally realizing that he loves me."

Remus looked Lily straight in her emerald eyes. "He really loves me."

Lily hugged Remus and whispered in his ear; "Yes he does."

~+~

Sirius was quiet. Unusual quiet. James and Peter looked at each other with worry. Their friend had never been this quiet. Normally speaking Sirius Black was the definition exuberant, but this wasn't a normal situation. James took the initiative.

"Alright spill it mate. What's going on with you?" Sirius looked surprised. He had forgotten that his friends were there. Sirius realized that he had to get his feelings of his chest, but he didn't know where to start. So he started with the feelings so obvious for the open eye.

"Remus is just so perfect, you know. Merlin, I can get lost in those eyes of his for hours. And his hair, it's so soft. It's like silk and it contains every shade of brown you can think of. He has the most amazing smile. People say I have a winning smile, but by gods they apparently had never seen his. He's so smart. Sometimes I don't understand why he studies so much. Even if he would read it only once, he would still be in top of every class. But he is so cute when he studies.

Suddenly he looked up with big eyes smiling sheepishly. "Don't you let him know used the C-word" he warned James and Peter." "He's got the biggest heart I've ever seen. He's hilarious and witty. He's got every teacher in this school wrapped around his little finger. He came up half the prank we did and he has only been in detention twice."

Then came the hard part.

"He's so loyal and he always thinks of us before him. He... he finds us more important than him. Finds everyone more important than him."

Sirius slummed in his chair, his broad hands covering his eyes. "Oh gods, Remy is so insecure of himself. He sees himself as worthless. No matter what I say, no matter how many times I say otherwise, he just doesn't believe me. Every time that I say that he is beautiful, he just gives me a crooked grin and a look that screams that he doesn't believe a word I say. I tell him that I love at least 5 times a day and he's still not fully convinced that I love him."

Peter looked flabbergasted. He stood and watched, as James took Sirius in his arms, not knowing what do.

"I'm so scared James. So scared that he is going to hurt himself. What happens when thinks life is to much handle, that he can't take it anymore?"

"Then you'll still be there." James replied. "Whatever happens, I know that you'll be there for him. With you by his side, he can handle whatever life throws at him. He can handle his pain. I'm convinced of that."

Sirius nodded his tear stroked face. "Yeah, you're right Jamie. I'll make sure that he is going to be happy. I'll make sure that no one is ever going to hurt him."

~+~

The guests consisting of friends, schoolmates and family had taken their seats. The white benches that they sat on had been decorated with white and red roses, symbolising their love and friendship. There was a white carpet, covered with red rose peddles, shaped in a T form. Remus and Sirius would meet each other in middle before walking to the altar, where Dumbledore stood. Happy and honoured to bless this union.

Francesca was finally pleased with the dress robes she had created for Remus and Sirius. Sirius had given her the order, without Remus' knowledge, to make his wedding robe simpler that that of Remus. Sirius wanted Remus to be the centre of attention, the shining star among all. She took her pace in crowd, ready to witness this ceremony.

The orchestra started to play the music, especially composed for the wedding. Dressed in a simple deep red dress robe Peter walked to the cross point, where he met Remilus, who was dressed in a sky blue dress robe. Together they walked to the altar where they parted ways, waiting for the others to join them. Next where the best men. Together James and Refius walked to Dumbledore. James standing next to Peter, Refius next to Remilus.

Remus and Sirius were anxiously waiting. When it was time Remus and Sirius started to walk to each other. All doubt Remus had vanished when he saw Sirius. He was dressed in a simple white wedding robe, with a V shaped neckline and small cream white band around his waist. He looked stunning, but it was not the robes that made him look that way, it was the love radiating from his eyes and smile. Showing Remus his absolute and unconditional love and devotion.

But it was Remus that made everyone gasp and none the least Sirius. Remus was wearing a beautiful wedding robe, consisting of two layers. The first one was a white robe. Above it was a transparent white robe entwined with tiny shiny stones. The long sleeves of layers were hold by waved platinum cord wrapped around his middle finger. The cover robe was open at the front except for a band, somewhat larger than that of Sirius, holding the robe together. Remus was wearing a beautiful white gold necklace with a diamond in the 22 half circles of the necklace. His long golden hair was loosely braided in four braids, two at each side. They came together at the back of his head. Through his hair a white golden cord was woven. It was V shaped at this front head with another diamond in the middle and going back where it ended in two cords hanging above each other.

Sirius was staring at Remus hardly believing that such a beautiful creature wanted to marry him. Only after a nod in the back, did he realise that he had stopped moving all together. When he had reached Remus, he was still lost at words. "You look great Siri." Sirius was finally able to compose himself. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, Remus." Sirius said with such conviction that Remus blushed. He gave him a shy smile. "Are you ready?" Sirius simply nodded and then said, "I love you". "I love you too." Together they walked, hands collapsed, to Dumbledore who was standing below a wooden half circle, which was again woven with white and red roses.

When they arrived the looked in each other's eyes one more time, before facing Albus. Dumbledore began his speech. "Friend and family, we are gathered here to bless the union between these two souls. Marriage is a wonderful thing, but should not be taken lightly. Trouble might emerge, but I believe that with love, commitment and hard work you can overcome all. I certainly believe that to be for the two men standing here today. In all the years that I have known them I have witnessed Remus and Sirius growing from boys to the fine men that they are today. I've had the pleasure to watch their friendship blossom to true love. I am convinced that +together+ they can face all.

Before we begin with the vows Remus and Sirius would like to say a few words to each other. They turned, facing each other. Holding both hands, Sirius began. "Remus, you are my friend, my lover, my mate and soon to be my husband. But more than anything you are my soulmate. Whatever life throws at us, whatever will happen I want you to know that I'll always be by your side. I'll always love and protect you."

Sirius gave Remus a peck on the lips before whispering "you can't get rid of me that easily." Which caused for Remus laugh, breaking the tension.

It was Remus' turn now. "Sirius, I love you so much. I never believed that anyone besides my father and brothers could ever love me. And then you came along. You showed me that I was worth to be loved that I deserved to be loved. You are everything I ever dreamed of and more. I want to thank you Sirius, thank you for giving me joy, laughter and love."

Sirius cupped Remus' chin. "You deserve the world Remus."

By now most of the women and some men were struggling to keep a dry face. Mrs Black had given up any hope of making it out of the ceremony with a dry face and was smiling between her tears.

Dumbledore continued. "Sirius please repeat after me. I, Sirius Orion Black take thee Remus Julius Lupin to be my lawfully wedded husband"

"I, Sirius Orion Black take thee Remus Julius Lupin to be my lawfully wedded husband" Said Sirius, looking in Remus' eyes.

"To love, cherish and protect"

"To love, cherish and protect" Sirius repeated

"In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer"

"In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer"

"In this life and beyond"

"In this life and beyond" Sirius said smiling at Remus.

"Remus please repeat after me. I Remus Julius Lupin take thee Sirius Orion Black to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I Remus Julius Lupin take thee Sirius Orion Black to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To love, cherish and protect"

"To love, cherish and protect"

"In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer"

"In sickness and in health, for richer and poorer"

"In this life and beyond"

"In this life and beyond"

"Remus and Sirius has exchanged vows to each other, promising their eternal love. As a symbol for their love they will exchange rings."

James and Refius gave the plane platinum rings that they had kept to Remus and Sirius.

Sirius carefully placed the ring on Remus' left ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed." Remus did the same. "With this ring I thee wed."

Dumbledore took a soft golden cord and placed them on their joined hands. He gave a tap on the cord and it disappeared in to their hands. "With this cord I bind them. May no man or woman break these apart."

He gave Remus and Sirius his first real smile since the ceremony began. "I now declare you husband and husband."

Remus and Sirius were lost in each other's eyes and did not respond. Albus chuckled and added, "You may kiss now." Remus and Sirius leaned in and gave each other their first kiss as husbands.


End file.
